totheabandonedsacredbeastsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nancy Schaal Bancroft
Nancy Schaal Bancroft (ナンシー・シャール・バンクロフト , Nanshī Shāru Bankurofuto)To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts manga and anime: Chapter 1 and Episode 2 is the daughter of John William Bancroft. Appearance Nancy is a young woman of average stature and has a slim figure. She has a peach colored skin, long eyelashes and round, blue eyes. Her hair sports a dark color(violet in the anime) which is kept in a braid that reaches up to her legs and is fastened by a butterfly-shaped ribbon, with the wings bearing the colors of light blue and purple. Nancy's forehead is covered with her bangs. Nancy's attire is a one piece black dress that is similar to a Gothic Lolita dress. It has a white section that has a frilled collar that goes all the way down on the black trimming and designs on the side. She also has a red ribbon that has a yellow colored button in the center. The white innards goes past the black dress and is also frilled. The back of her dress is supported by laces that are tied together. She wears dark-colored stockings and ankle-high boots with light colored-laces. On her back, Nancy slings the Elephant Gun. Personality Nancy is a kind and respectful young woman. She treats virtually everyone she meets with respect and compassion. Despite her kind exterior, Nancy is very strong-willed, especially when it comes to the safety of those close to her. A quirk of hers is her habitual need to drink tea. Provided there is no danger nearby, she will always set aside time to make a cup of tea for herself. Due to having to take care of the kids in his orphanage while her father was at war, Nancy also has a motherly side. Despite all of this, she is brave, strong willed, and has complete confidence in her skills. She is unwilling to run from battle, even against Incarnates. However, when dealing with enemies she does not hate, her compassion sometimes causes her to hesitate in battle. Nancy has mixed feelings towards Incarnates in general. She disapproves of their actions, especially after witnessing firsthand the harm many of them cause toward humans. However, since her father was an Incarnate, she is skeptical that they all deserve to die, remembering that they were once human. When encountering Incarnates with unclear goals, she often expresses a desire to understand their motives and tries to reason with them. In the event an Incarnate is not malevolent, she shows compassion to them, and often tries to talk them out of hurting others. Her bond with Hank was simplistic when she first met him. Having seen him kill her father, she hated him with a passion, openly declaring her intent to gun him down repeatedly. Because she couldn't understand the logic behind killing her father, she considered him a villain that needed to die by her hand. As they fight more Incarnates together, her hate falters as she begins to understand his motives and feelings. Eventually, she understands that Hank is trying to keep his old allies from destroying what they treasured in the world, and ensuring that they die at the hands of someone who thinks of them as people instead of beasts. This epiphany allows her to forgive him and think of him as something besides the enemy. History Burnwood On the outskirts of Burnwood, she asks for her father to give her strength. Arriving in town, she enters a tavern. Where she overcome by emotion. Pulling out a gun, she claims the man wearing hooded white coat will pay for murdering her father and shoots him in the chest and continues shooting him after falling over. When the smoke clears, he picks her up and takes her outside. Being told not to point her gun at humans, she informs him it's a keepsake her father. When he doesn't respond, she questions if he’d forgotten, he killed her father. The man tells Nancy he came for "him" and walks in the street. Nancy points her gun at him and asks if he's planning to kill him, to which she's told she's out of bullets. As the man confronts Daniel Price, she stands in front of him. The man reveals his target is a murderer and she turns around to see an Incarnate about to attack, until he saves her. When he kills the Incarnate, Nancy asks if that's why he killed her father. He reveals it was their unit's promise. Nancy mentions the Civil War is over, but he reveals it's not, as they couldn't end it. Revealing himself an Incarnate and their captain, she claims she doesn't understand why he'd make a promise to kill his former friends. He asks her to join him to see if her father deserved to be killed, and introduces himself as Hank. When she tells him to hold on, as she’s forgot her things. She asks him to wait, questioning if she should shoot him again. Rock Hill Deciding to travel with Hank, she accompanies him in his hunt for his next target. Along the way, Nancy overreacts to Hank's offer to carry her luggage. She wonders to herself why she is traveling with him, only to panic when she checks the time. She stops for her regular tea time, a habit that confounds her companion. She offers him some, and is shocked when he asks if it is poisoned. She exclaims that she will not use anything to kill him besides the gun she inherited from her father, but the arrival of a traveler passing by cuts their conversation short. Nancy tells the passerby they are heading to Rock Hill, and takes him up on his offer to give them a ride in his wagon. Along the way, she listen to the man explain the Incarnate's presence in Rock Hill. When they arrive, she's intimidated by the massive fortress the Incarnate built. She gets confused when Hank drags her to a nearby hotel after a woman spots them, only for the same woman to beat them to the hotel they are staying in.To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts manga and anime: Chapter 2 and Episode 3 Nancy sits in as the woman briefs Hank on the Incarnates he has killed recently, and provides some intel on the Minotaur Incarnate in Rock Hill. When the woman is told about Nancy's attempt to kill Hank, she turns on her, demanding to know her name. Hank intervenes and introduces Nancy, and the woman introduces herself as Liza Renecastle, an Intelligence Officer helping Hank. Liza expresses displeasure at Nancy's presence, even though she is confident she won't be a burden, but they are interrupted by the Minotaur's howls. Liza explains the Minotaur's reasons for creating the fortress. Once the debrief is over, Nancy takes time to clean herself up. While doing so, she thinks of Hank, who told her he was going to sleep until nighttime. Despite her disdain for him, she is grateful that being with him gave her time and access to clean herself properly, as she hasn't had a chance to do so since leaving home. She also thinks of her father, his reasons for joining the Incarnates, and his return from the war. When she finishes cleaning up, she notices Hank sleeping and is annoyed at his untidiness. She then gazes at the Minotaur's fortress, wondering about the Incarnates' motives for fighting during peacetime. That night, she wakes Hank from a vivid dream, and explains that she repaired the bullet hole in his coat. She gets flustered when he thanks her, and she mentions a name he said in his sleep: Elaine. He refers to her as an old friend with beautiful eyes that resemble Nancy's. He then prepares to leave and confront the Minotaur, and Nancy asks if he intends to kill him. Hank replies that he intends to satisfy his former subordinate's desire for a fight. When they arrive at the fortress, Hank warns Naccy to watch herself, but she's confident she can handle herself. She is then startled when he shoots a flare into the sky, alerting his target of his arrival. She is saddened by the sight of the remains of townsfolk who tried infiltrating the fortress. She pulls ahead of Hank, who stops her and triggers a speargun trap ahead of them. He warns her to stay behind him, and she nervously agrees. As they traverse the fortress, Nancy asks about the Incarnate they're heading towards. Hanks identifies him as Theodore Sherman, a man who often wandered into danger. Hank taught him survival skills, but he's since taken his teaching to unreasonable levels. Nancy realizes that despite his creation's scale, Theodore is all alone with no one to help address his mental struggles.To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts manga and anime: Chapter 3 and Episode 3 She then gets separated from Hank when fog sets in the fortress. While complaining about coming at night, she is nearly killed by a trap. She is saved by Liza, who has been following her since they arrived. She begins to guide her to Hank so she can witness his actions firsthand, but Nancy's resolve wavers. Liza, choosing to help her as a way of supporting Hank, spurs her to follows. Along the way, she asks Liza about Hank. Having deduced he is an Incarnate, she asks about what he transforms into. As they traverse the fortress, they find Hank when he falls through ceiling. When he is shot by a crossbow bolt, she moves to help him, but Liza holds her back, stating that Hank will survive. As Liza explains Hank's Incarnate powers, she watches him take his werewolf form. She also hears Theodore's rants of fearing death as Hank takes him down. When he moves to shoot Theodore, she almost tries to stop him, only to look away as Hank fires. She then helps Liza carry a weakened Hank to safety, and recovers enough to if she now fears him. She does not answer, instead thinking on the last words of the Incarnates she's seen die. She wonders what her father's last words may have been as they walk. Railway After Hank's battle with Behemoth(aka Arthur Allston), Schaal talks to him while he is incapacitated. She attempts to convince him to stop his march, but realizes whatever he wants in the east is too important for him to consider stopping. After returning to the military camp, she listens in as the owner of the railroad Behemoth is threatening argues with the military over what to do with the Incarnate. Though the railroad is not Schaal's immediate concern, Hank believes that they can save the railroad and spare Behemoth. She asks if Hank knows why Arthur is so determine to travel east, but he has no idea. He believes Arthur is not aiming to hurt anyone, but will still kill him if he does not change course.To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts manga and anime: Chapter 4 and Episode 4 Schaal then goes with Hank to ssee the railway, and she is enamored by seeing a steam train for the first time. After calming down, she questions Hank's willingness to kill Arthur, and he explains that the railway bridge is important both to industry and the people. That night, she thinks about Behemoth's goal, the people who rely on the railroad, and Hank's plan to save them both as she goes to sleep. She is roused from her sleep by an intruder in her tent. She manages to grab her gun to stop the apparent bandit, only for him to be shot dead by Hank. The two are approached by soldiers who were guarding Arthur. She is then thrown off balance by an explosion, and sees that Behemoth has been stirred into a frenzy by the attempt on his life. Hank tells Schaal that he now has no choice to kill Arthur. Schaal argues against killing him, but Hank counters that Arthur will destroy the bridge if he isn't stopped. She is still against it, believing it to be wrong to deny him his dream. After Arthur is killed by Hank and the military, she meets up with him. She learns that Arthur's dream was to see the ocean. Though she is saddened by Arthur's death, she is happy he got to realize his dream first. Their conversation is interrupted by Liza's arrival. When she mentions Cain Madhouse, Schaal notices Hank's intense reaction and who Cain is. Hank identifies him as the one responsible for unleashing Incarnates onto the world.To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts manga and anime: Chapter 5 and Episode 4 Whitechurch Travelling by train, Schaal goes with Hank to Whitechurch. While on the train, she drags him out of bed to eat breakfast despite his preference to sleep through the day. While they eat, their conversation shifts to war, something Schaal was never told about by her father. Hank explains how the present situation with the Incarnates began, and the roles he, Elaine, and Cain played in it. Their conversation is cut short when Liza informs them that they've reached Whitechurch. Once there, Schaal is enamored by a local jewelry store, only to notice a crowd nearby. She watches as Hank studies the reason the crowd gathered: a dead woman in the street. Her focus on the crime scene distracts her, allowing a young boy to steal her suitcase. Hank catches him and returns it, and their attention is returned to the dead body. However, the young thief returns and claims a stone gargoyle killed the woman. She then notices Hank and Liza talking about the possibility of an Incarnate besides Madhouse in the city. To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts manga and anime: Chapter 6 and Episode 5 The boy takes them to his home, and listens as he explains his belief that the creature killing the locals is holed up in an abandoned church nearby. Later on, Hank tells her about Christopher "Topher" Cairns, the Gargoyle Incarnate. Worried about the boy, who ran off, Schaal goes out looking for him afterwards. Hank expresses doubt that she can fight the Gargoyle if she sees him, but Schaal claims she can handle herself. She finds the boy, and talks to him about her past, and her reason for travelling with Hank. When she catches him stealing again, she scolds but is surprised when he opens up to her about his mother, a victim of Gargoyle. While they talk, Gargoyle appears, intent on killing the boy. Schaal attempts to reason with him, but he is intent on punishing people he considers sinners. When Gargoyle rushes her, she hesitates to shoot him, but Hank arrives and drives his target away, then chastises her for her hesitation. To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts manga and anime: Chapter 7 and Episode 5 Schaal returns to the boy's home with Hank, who orders her to stay indoors while he goes to confront Gargoyle. He orders her to have Liza take her away from the city if doesn't return. She is then chastised by the boy for sympathizing with his mother's killer. Later, while dwelling on the boy's words, she notices her gun is missing. Realizing the boy stole it to use on Gargoyle, she rushes to the church, only to find the boy heavily injured. As she listens to Gargoyle rant about his beliefs, she rebukes him for killing others to punish himself, then summons the will to shoot him without hesitation. After Gargoyle falls from the second story, Schaal has Liza take the boy to a hospital, then checks on Hank after he finishes Topher off. She then expresses sadness that even the Incarnates who appear good can't find peace, only to be caught off guard by Cain and a young girl accompanying him.To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts manga and anime: Chapter 8-9 and Episode 5 When Hank attacks Cain, Schaal is captured by Arachne and taken away to the mansion she and Madhouse are operating out of. The next day, she is restrained by Arachne, who questions her motive for following Hank. Schaal reveals her last name, intriguing Arachne. Her captor then slices open her dress, frightening her, though Arachne claims the is not planning to harm her. That night, Schaal is released into ballroom in the middle of a party. She manages to find Hank, who complements her dress. Flustered, she complements him back, only to be taken aback when she see Liza's revealing dress. They are interrupted by Cain delivering a speech, then introducing the nobles gathered to his band of Incarnates, who slaughter them all. Schaal remains unharmed during the slaughter, but when Hanks refuses to align with Cain, she is pulled into the air by Arachne, who manipulated the webbing her dress was made from. Before she can react, she is shot in the abdomen by Cain. As she passes out, she sees Hank lose control and achieve his true Incarnate form as he rampage across Whitechurch. To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts manga and anime: Chapter 10 and Episode 6 In the aftermath of Hank's rampage, Nancy is shown to have survived her gunshot thanks to the durability of the webbing Arachne used to make the dress. In the following months, she learns of Madhouse's formation of the Free Nation of New Patria, and that all Incarnates - Hank included - have gone into hiding.To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts manga and anime: Chapter 11-12 and Episode 7 Rivulet Wood One year after the destruction of Whitechurch, Schaal returns to her hometown. After greeting her aunt, she returns to her now abandoned home to pay respects to her father. After reminiscing about the events leading up to his death, she leaves and heads to her arranged meeting with Liza. After meeting her old friend, she is introduced to the group she is now assigned to support: Incarnate Extermination Unit Coup de Grace and their leader, Major Claude Withers. Since the group is investigating an Incarnate menacing the region, Schaal accompanies them since she has no attachments to her village anymore. That night, while conversing with Claude, he asks her about Hank, but she has not seen him since Whitechurch and has no idea where he is. Hoping to ease the tension, Schaal offers Claude tea, which he refuses, so she drinks alone until Liza steals her teacup. Liza steers conversation shifts to Claude, and Schaal learns that he is not only ranked abnormally high for a recently appointed soldiers, but that his brother is an Incarnate. When the Major leaves, she brings up Liza's interest in him, then asks if she knows where Hank is. She also asks how she feels about working with a team that aims to kill Hank. She's reassured by Liza's confidence in Hank, and surprised by her intent to protect him if it comes to it. The two are distracted by a strange scent in the air, and Schaal is shocked to see her father alive, but apparently reduced to a mindless beast. After her father is driven away, she regroups with Coup de Grace in town, and sits in on the briefing about the situation. Schaal is also given Godkiller Bullets by Liza to use if needed. That night, she accompanies the group as they lure John out and fell him. Though she is saddened as his body is burned on the spot, she is caught off guard when he recovers and heads to Rivulet Wood. When the townsfolk begin to curse her for the situation, she is confounded when Claude defends her before announcing his strategy to burn John alive while inside the village. Schaal, against the plan as it will further destroy the village, goes off to confront John on her own. Steeling herself, she loads Godkiller rounds into her Elephant Gun, faces down her father, and tearfully shoots him until he collapses. After he reaches for her again, she flinches, only to realize that he now remembers her, so she holds him as he dies for the second time.To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts manga and anime: Chapter 13 and Episode 7 Schaal awakens in the morning, having fallen asleep near her father's corpse, now covered. As she remembers what happened, she is checked on by Liza. Though her friend tries to comfort her, she claims she is fine, now understanding why Hank killed her father the first time and glad she was able to properly say goodbye to her dad. Despite her claim, she does not resist when Liza comforts her with a hug. She then goes to inquire about her father's body, and meets Claude's second-in-command, Gerald Corlani, who praises her actions. She is also given a pouch of money raised by the villagers in gratitude, but she refuses the gift until Liza takes it for her. She then leaves Rivulet Hill with Coup de Grace. When asked why she wants to travel with them, she tells them she needs to find Hank and tell him something. With encouragement from Liza and the soldiers, Claude grants her request, and she walks with them as they look for their next target.To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts manga and anime: Chapter 13 and Episode 7 References Category:Characters Category:Female